


Ryanne's Red Dress

by kithmoan



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bottom Ryan Ross, F/M, Female Ryan Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kithmoan/pseuds/kithmoan
Summary: Ryanne goes to a party





	Ryanne's Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 30, 2017

Ryanne was always one of those shy girls that ends up being crazy fun. Brendon didnt know that yet cause hes a dumbass and doesnt do his research. (oH bOy i drank too much) Ryanne could go from "shy nice girl" to "crazy as fuck kinky ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) girl" and heres the story of how brendon figured out (oh boi kill me now)

The day seemed normal for Brendon, until he got an invitation to a party from a popular kid named Jon. It was going to be at Jon's house while his parents were gone. He was trying to invite a lot of people. 

"Well fuck it I guess i'll go" Brendon said taking the invitation. 

He didnt know Ryanne back then. His only friends were Spencer and Dallon. ( i love dallon sorry. also he sounds rlly lonely lmao he is). Brendon was still confused about why Jon picked him but he just assumed it was because Jon was trying to have a lot of people. He had the rest of the day as usual but then came the time for the party. 

First of all Bden had no idea what to wear, but he wanted to look his best, so he chose a not so expensive suit. (AhHhaha oH tYpIcaL brEndoN) Ryanne wanted to be boppin her bussy so she chose a nice red dress. Ryanne showed up first, then Brendon. 

Spencer didnt go but Dallon did cause hes a little slut. (Btw im not putting Dalloana in any of my fanfics cause thats weird to have me in my own fanfic). Okay back to Dallon the slut. Anyways, Dallon is a little slut so of course he would go. He wore your casual party attire cause bITcH hes not gonna spend $1000 just on clothes for a party smh. 

Dallon and Brendon showed up together and everyone thought they were a gay couple just cause they showed up together (brallon ship in a nutshell) 

Ryanne was being a shy bitch like she always is but sOmEhoW her friends convinced her to drink. After only a few shots she was already becoming a new person. It was like she had completely changed. The party was crazy (even though irl parties suck) and Brendon and Dallon were BOPPIN. Ryanne was boppin her bussy too of couse. Brendon was literally determined to fuck a girl lNaO. 

He started on his quest to find the right girl. Something about Ryanne caught his eye. He couldnt tell if it was the champagne in his eye or her red dress, but he knew that he wanted her. dADdy Brendon was rEadY to dOMiNaTe her. (btw i succ at smut unless its an rp so oH bOy im sorry).

He approached her trying to be sExY and she just laughed at him. He started talking to her and somehow got her away from her friends. They took even more shots until they were very drunk. Thats when daddy beebo (cRINGE) decided it was time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). He led her into a room and he didnt even know what room it was but it had a bed (lMAMK) He was like throwing that champagne everywhere and ended up breaking the blinds (me). 

He started undressing Ryanne cause brendon tops and if you say otherwise you can kindly fuck off. Ryanne was being over excited and brendon got rlly fucking mad for some reason so he was like "bitch stfu." and she was all like "fine." He was like rlly freaking annoyed by her moaning sounds so he decided to use his sock to gag her. He also ripped up her dress and used it to tie her up (im gonna regret this). 

Brendon could feel his boner senses tingling (iM sOrrY its funny) He literally used anything he could find in the room and he happened to stumble across a balance beam He was like "lolshe gonn die" but somehow she managed to fit a balance beam up there. lolL no lube. 

They fucked for lime an hour and he was curious about if she had a boyfriend or not, so when she replied with "yea." he was furious. "brb" he said trying to calm his tits as he walked out of the room. Brendon knew what this meant. It was over. 

He stunbled back into the room with something behind his back. Ryanne didnt know what though. He got back on the bed next to her and acted casual but out of nowhere he pulled a knife out and stabbed her. Blood was coming out of her mouth and her eyes shifted. right before it was too late she pulled out a knife and slit beeghoe's throat. It caught him off guard and he tried to stand, blood pouring out of his mouth and the cut in his throat. The bed was soaked in blood and so was the red dress. Brendon's eyes turned white as his soul left his body. 

Ryanne layed there with the bloody knife still in her hand, dead. Brendon stumbled to the floor as he was trying to stay alive but it was already too late. The two dead bodies lay there. Brendon didnt intend for this and when Dallon ans Spencer found out they were devastated. They cried for hours and hours but nothing was bringing him back. 

At the funeral Brendon's parents stood up in tears and said what they had to say, but something, or someone, caught Dallon's eye. It was a red dress he saw. And from that day nothing has ever been the same for Dallon. *Goosebumps outro theme song plays*

**Author's Note:**

> This is art I love it.


End file.
